¡DESPIERTA!
by El almirante
Summary: ACTO FINAL Y EPILOGO Arriba! Confiarse en una batalla, puede ser un error letal... y sus consecuencias pueden ser horribles, tanto física como mentalmente, les deseo Feliz Navidad y un prospero año 2010
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

ACTO I... LA MUERTE

* * *

Buajajajaja

-¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!- sonaba el despertador en la mesita de noche que había puesto para intentar madrugar y no arruinar la marca perfecta de asistencia de su compañera…

…Pero a decir verdad, cada mañana ese ruido era como un taladro en su cabeza. Finalmente extendió el brazo por las sabanas para apagarlo y ponerse boca arriba para ir despertando poco a poco interrumpiendo algún sueño en el que devoraba contento alguna deliciosa alma.

Mientras que en la cocina una joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos ojijade se encontraba con un delantal y unos utensilios de cocina mientras freía unos huevos para el desayuno, hasta el sonido de la tostadora que había comprado luego de un sufrido ahorro le indicaba que su pan estaba listo, lo tomo cuidadosamente para no quemarse y lo coloco en un plato sobre la mesa con unas tiras de carne seca y unas papas cocidas, luego sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo deposito al lado del plato que recién había servido mientras los huevos estrellados de ella ya se estaban terminando de freír…

En su habitación el joven peliblanco quien hace instantes se había puesto boca arriba para abrir los pesadamente los ojos y levantarse sintió dos enormes, voluminosos y pesados pechos depositarse en sus orbitas y empujándolas a la cama.

-Nya, ¡Soul-Kun! Blair esta aburrida, porque no juegas con ella un rato…-

-Bbdd bbfdfbf- eran los sonidos incomprensibles que se oían de entre los pechos de la gata y que intentaban sonar con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente pudo sacar su rostro de la trampa erótica y tomar aire con una nariz escurriendo una hemorragia nasal.

De vuelta a la cocina, la joven después de servir el último vaso de jugo, se encamino feliz a la puerta de su compañero para despertarlo, ya enfrente de ella toco la puerta, para ver si respondía, pero al no oírlo decidió abrir la puerta.

De nuevo con su rostro en medio de las imponentes montañas de la gata presintió el peligro en su medula al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, saco un de entre el busto para ver a su compañera parada en la puerta con una enorme arma negra en su mano en forma de sartén, sudando frío y esperando la bronca que se le iba a venir encima, pero…

-… Soul levántate y ven a desayunar, no quiero llegar a tarde a la escuela- le dijo todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro ante típica escena de todos los días.

-… Ya voy!- contesto el peliblanco después de unos segundos para romper el silencio.

Como una estatua oxidada maka se dio media vuelta en un chirrido para regresar a la cocina, y a lo que Soul le pareció ver una vena de ira en su nuca pensó que al menos se habría librado de tener que subir desde la calle a su habitación a alistarse para la escuela.

-_Menos mal que desde hace unos días está de buen humor- _pensó después de la increíble hazaña lograda, o mejor dicho la que ella logro.

Minutos más tarde…

-¡Ya estás listo!- le dijo maka a su compañero arma mientras se iba para la puerta cambiada.

-Ya, vámonos…- le contesto ya vestido. –Nos vemos después Blair…- dijo maka.

-Si- contesto Soul.

-¡Nya, aquí los espero…!- les dijo la mujer gata.

La puerta se cerró frente a ella…

_-¡…Nya, otra vez Blair-chan tendrá que quedarse sola aquí… ya sé!, ¡si me doy un buen baño el día se irá así de rápido!_- pensó la gata mientras ya se quitaba la ropa para ir a la bañera. –Espero que Soul-kun vuelva pronto, prometió que jugaría con Blair-chan Nya!-

**En el Shibusen…**

Después de dejar la moto naranja encadenada ambos se bajaron para ingresar a la escuela y en las escaleras principales se encontraron con un Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Hola, maka-chan!- le dijo la Kunoichi.

-Hola, Tsubaki-chan-

-¡Como estas Soul!- le dijo el ninja.

-bien, y tú- le contesto saludándole como de costumbre. –Últimamente la escuela esta alboratada después de que su supo mi gran Hazaña al enfrentarme al poderoso Kishin-

-Ahora el gran Ore-sama será conocido como aquel que superó al Kishin- farfulló en un tono exagerado de voz el peliazul.

-De que hablas Black Star?!, fue maka-chan quien derroto al Kishin- dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Oh!, Hola maka-san, ¡¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?!- dijo el vendedor de frutas ambulante que pasaba junto a ellos.

-Muy bien gracias- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tomen estos presentes, cortesía de la casa- les invito el vendedor mientras les arrojaba dos jugosas y rojas manzanas.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Maka.

-Si- afirmo Soul.

-El gran Ore-sama estará encantado de aceptar la ofrenda de su parte…-

-Pero si tu no venciste al Kishin, ello lo consiguió Maka-san- dijo el vendedor.

-Ah…-

-Bueno, nos veremos más tarde… Maka-san-

-Por supuesto, gracias de nuevo por las manzanas- le dijo.

-No hay porque- le contesto ya desde lejos.

-Vaya… que amable, ¡¿me pregunto por qué?!- dijo Soul con un evidente tono de sarcasmo.

-Oh, vamos. No seas así, es natural que nos admire-

Ambos continuaron su camino…

Ya en los pasillos todos los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado les saludaban y le daban palmaditas en el hombre a la chica rubio cenizo…

Y es que no todos los días una simple estudiante derrota al poderoso Kishin, es verdad. Desde que se supo de su victoria en aquella batalla, todo el mundo la saluda y actúa como si fuera su amiga.

-_Solo espero que no se le suba a la cabeza…- _pensó Soul parado a lado de una multitud que rodeaba a una maka sonriente que estrechaba las manos de cualquiera que se la diese, hasta que un joven apuesto cruzo a su lado y se acerco a la multitud, directamente hacia la ojijade.

-Quiero darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones por haber librado al mundo de tan despreciable monstruo, Maka-kun!- le dijo con una voz muy respetuosa, pero la joven sencillamente le broto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras volteaba la vista a un costado.

Imitando al primero joven, muchos otros mas que se habían acercado a la multitud y habían descubierto de que iba se acercaron a la ojijade para insinuársele.

A lado de ellos Tsubaki miraba con una sonrisa la escena, mientas que a black Star le mosqueaba.

_-Tsk! Maka me está quitando protagonismo- _pensó.

Luego se subió en uno de los marcos de la ventana y le grito a la multitud.

-¡Y que me dicen del gran Ore-sama, el hombre que se enfrentó y superó al Kishin!- gritó.

El público se volteo unos segundos, pero luego volvió a mirar a Maka, dejando petrificado al ninja para la sonrisa de Tsubaki.

-_JeJeJe… desde cuando me he vuelto tan popular?!- _se planteaba mentalmente la rubia, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la empujaba por detrás para sacar de aquel grupo de gente.

-Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde…- le dijo su compañero peliblanco mientras continuaba moviéndola y ella continuaba con la misma cara de hace unos segundos.

-Oh vamos Soul… no tienes por qué ponerte celoso…- le balbuceaba su compañera.

-_Yo?!, celoso…- _pensó. –De que estás hablando…?!- pregunto en leve tono de burla.

Después de las primeras dos horas, era el receso, Maka y Soul de la clase, Maka decidió que debían ir a ver la nueva lista de almas que Shinigami.

-¿Cómo llevamos ya?- se pregunto.

-cuarenta y nueve…- le dijo Soul.

-Bueno, con la que elijamos ahora serán cincuenta- dijo Maka quien luego se puso a examinar cual deberían escoger, cuando de pronto Sid-sensei se acerco a la pizarra y coloco una nueva tablilla con un nuevo objetivo, maka se acerco a observar y vio que esta tablilla tenía un cinto rojo atado alrededor, lo que indicaba que era una misión para técnicos de dos estrellas…

Y justamente ella y Soul habían sido ascendidos a técnico y arma de dos estrellas por Shinigami-sama recientemente luego de haber vencido al Kishin ella sola.

-Ne… Soul, escojamos esta!- le dijo enseñándola la tablilla.

El peliblanco se acerco para verla de cerca, luego ambos fueron a con la encargada de recepción de misiones y leyeron los requisitos, solo presentaba dos.

-Técnico de dos estrellas con experiencia.

-Arma de dos estrellas con experiencia.

Después de deliberarlo un poco, finalmente ella decidió tomar la misión.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- le comento la guadaña.

-No seas aguafiestas, además cumplimos con los requisitos- le dijo la técnica.

-Hay dice... "Con experiencia"- le recalco.

-Que mejor experiencia habernos enfrentado y vencido al Kishin- dijo ella.

-Pero si Tú fuiste la única que lo venció-le dijo. –Yo solo hice que me noqueara-

-Soul, ya basta.- le dijo con algo de seriedad –Debes confiar más en tu fuerza- le dijo.

-Eso estoy haciendo…- le dijo con un tono de voz frío.

-Ya verás que cumpliremos con esta misión- le dijo mientras la recepcionista les sellaba la hoja del pedido.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…- concluyo bajo una mirada de reproche de su técnico.

Mientras tanto en la Death room…

-¡¿Cómo estas Sid-kun?!- le pregunto Shinigami al zombi quien ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesita de la plataforma tomando el té con el directo de la escuela.

-Esto… bueno ya termine de reparar los últimos daños de los pisos superiores, y coloque las nuevas misiones en el panel para estudiantes.

-Excelente, por cierto hablando de ello, espero que no te sea molesto… retirar la tablilla de la misión de la isla Aguijón- le dijo Shinigami al zombi.

-Esto… Por qué la decisión?!- pregunto.

-Es que recibí un informe nuevo de la encargada de la isla- le comento. –al parecer la situación allá es más complicada de lo pensé, y ahora creo que esta misión no es apta para los estudiantes, ni siquiera para aquellos con dos estrellas- concluyó.

-Ya veo- contesto Sid. –Bueno, entonces iré a arreglar eso de inmediato-

-Te lo agradezco, Sid-kun…- le dijo. –Vuelve para acá de nuevo para sigamos hablando de las nuevas-

-Por supuesto, nunca dejo una conversación a medias… esa era la clase de hombre que era- le contestó mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

De nuevo en el pasillo, Sid camino hasta el panel de las misiones, cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que la tablilla con la misión ya estaba envuelta con la cinta de aceptada, preocupado fue a hablar con la recepcionista.

-Esto, disculpe buenas tardes-

-Sí, que deseas Sid-sensei?!- le pregunto.

-Quisiera saber quien ha tomado esta misión…- le pregunto a la mujer mientras le enseñaba la tablilla.

De regreso en la Death room minutos después Shinigami vio a un Sid nervioso aparecer…

-Ocurre algo malo, Sid-kun?!- le pregunto.

-Shinigami-sama, tenemos un problema…- le dijo.

En Isla Aguijón…

Soul y Maka se encontraban ya en la aldea misma de la isla, buscando al encargado de la ciudad, aquel lugar parecía una mezcla entre Miami y Cuba dado el clima tropical y los edificios blancos y de colores claros.

Finalmente llegaron a un enorme edificio parecido a un ayuntamiento, entraron por la puerta principal, luego caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una recepción donde la secretaria les indico la oficina del alcalde, unos minutos después ya se encontraban cruzando la puerta, para encontrarse con un hombre blanco de cabello gris, ojos negros y bigote de cuerpo rechoncho con una cara de preocupación tal que podía poner nervioso a cualquiera.

-Ustedes… son los técnicos de Shibusen?!- les pregunto.

-Técnico de dos estrellas Maka Albarn para servirle- se presento la rubia, y él es mi compañero Soul Eater.

-Maka-san… ahora recuerdo, usted es la famosa niña que venció al Kishin…- le dijo. –Es un honor conocerla, quiero que sepa que tiene mis agradecimientos por salvar al mundo de aquel monstruo- le dijo de nuevo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-N-no ha y de qué…- le dijo algo ruborizada.

-Maka- dijo Soul.

-Es cierto… puede informarnos acerca del problema- le pregunto.

El hombre la miró con preocupación de nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes luego de una hora se encontraban caminando por una espesa ruta envuelta en una selva…

_Hace unos días una extraña criatura ataca a la gente de los barrios más aledaños, generalmente hiere a unos cuantos, pero siempre se llevaba a un aldeano, y cuando hace eso… nunca más volvemos a saber de esa persona, ya se ha llevado a 11 personas. Al principio sospechábamos de un hombre que tenía algún problema mental, decía que tenía miedo, y que debía volverse fuerte para superar ese miedo, intentamos encerrarlo pero escapó y se interno en la selva… al día siguiente desde que se fue, la criatura comenzó a atacar al pueblo… unos campesinos aseguran haberlo visto en dirección a una antiguo manantial que nuestra gente usaba para traer agua, tal vez puedan comenzar buscando desde ahí._

-Seguramente es alguna alma descarriada que intenta vencer su miedo al buscar poder…- dijo Maka. –Típico!- concluyo.

-Pero es algo extraño que secuestre a sus víctimas en lugar asesinarlas en su lugar… no actúa con normalidad- dijo Soul en su forma de guadaña.

-No te preocupes, le encontraremos y nos llevaremos su alma como siempre- concluyo Maka.

-Maka…-

-Qué?!-

-He estado pensando…-

-…-

-Que últimamente se te está subiendo la fama a la cabeza- le dijo.

-De que hablas!, eso no es cierto- le dijo ella.

-Si fuera en Death City, o en Shibusen, o con los demás compañeros de la escuela no me molestaría…- explico el peliblanco. –Pero en cuanto a nuestro deber, no debes dejar que los humos nublen tu juicio- concluyo.

-Te estás volviendo pesado…- le reprocho. – ¡Ya estas cortando mi buen humor!- le dijo a tono de advertencia.

-Y a que viene eso?!- le pregunto.

-Olvídalo…- le reprocho ella.

-Tsk!- susurró él.

-_Creo que debí haberle dado un maka-chop desde esta mañana- pensó Maka._

-_¡¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?!- _pensó Soul.

*********

Finalmente los dos habían llegado a su destino, encontrando un enorme manantial rodeado de rocas enormes y arboles a los pies de una cascada.

-Bueno, aquí es!- dijo Maka.

-Por donde deberíamos empezar a buscar?!- pregunto Soul.

De pronto escucharon un ruido proveniente de la cascada misma… maka se puso en guardia y espero atentamente a que el ruido se acercara, y así lo hizo.

Primero era algo así como un rugido, pero después se torno un aullido gorgoteante, algo comenzó a emerger por las pequeñas cataratas de agua del manantial procedente de una cueva escondida detrás, al principio los dos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron.

Ante ellos había una criatura enorme, de 6 u 8 metros de alto por 5 de ancho, parecía una clase de insecto, algo así como un escorpión por las seis patas traseras y cola que llevaba y con una mantis por un enorme y largo tórax que terminaba en una cabeza triangular y unos brazos largos y afilados de garras. **(N.A. ¡la peor pesadilla de un entomofóbico!). **

_Almas… Comida… Miedo… Fuerte… _fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio la descomunal bestia.

-Ya ha perdido por completo su humanidad- dijo Soul.

-Esa cosa… es enorme!- dijo Maka.

-Maka, ten cuidado!- volvió a decir el peliblanco.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes…- le reprocho.

La bestia se lanzo a por ellos, pero la joven de un salto a la derecha lo esquivo, colocándose a unos metros a su diestra.

-Ahora…!- le dijo Soul.

-Si- dijo Maka quien se lanzaba al ataque y conseguía enterrar la hoja de la guadaña sobre el hombro y cuello del insecto, pero…

-Que sucede, maka!- pregunto Soul.

-No, No puedo cortarlo!- dijo la pelirrubia al ver que su fuerza no lograba atravesar el duro caparazón de la criatura.

-Aléjate!- le dijo Soul al ver que una de las garras de la criatura iba a por estomago.

La chica lo evito cayendo lejos de él.

_Alma… deliciosa… comer... _volvió a decir el Kishin.

-Lo intentaré una vez más- dijo Maka quien dé un salto se coloco en un punto ciego de la nunca del Kishin y con un mortal golpe clavo la hoja de su arma en el occipucio del Kishin.

La bestia quedo quieta un momento como si le hubieran dado en un punto vital, la joven relajo un poco su expresión, pero luego se perturbo al ver que el Kishin volvió a moverse, esta vez alzo ambas garras para atraparla desde donde estaba, pero ella desensarto su arma y escapo del agarre cayendo a sus espaldas.

-Deja de atacar así, necesitamos algo más fuerza- dijo Soul desde su oscuro ambiente.

El Kishin se dio media vuelta para observarla de nuevo.

-De acuerdo…-

Sin perder tiempo la criatura repto hasta ellos…

-¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!- gritaron al unísono técnico y arma resonando sus almas en una sola y siendo cubiertos con la típica aura, mientras la bestia se les acercaba.

-La técnica de guadaña suprema, CAZADOR DE BRUJAS!- gritó maka mientras de un salto partía en dos al Kishin insecto, para luego aterrizar por su detrás de nuevo.

Ambas mitades cayeron en sus respectivos sitios mientras la joven daba por terminada la pelea.

-Lo ves… no fue tan difícil-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces- le reprocho Soul.

-Ya te estás poniendo pesado de nuevo-

-Deja ya de decir eso!- le dijo Soul con fuerza.

-Estas molesto por lo que ocurrió en la escuela- dijo ella. –Además no sucede lo mismo contigo!, deberías disfrutar un poco ser alguien que aclame la atención-

-_Si me gustara recibir la atención_ _de todo el mundo por lo que hago, me hubiera quedado en casa-_ dijo en voz baja el peliblanco.

-QUE?!- pregunto maka para dar credibilidad a lo que oía.

-…nada!- concluyó.

-_Acaso dijo lo que creí haber oído- _pensó rudamente la joven, pero de pronto sintió algo afilado atravesar su costado derecho, como el aguijón de un insecto picándole seguido de una horrible sensación de dolor.

-MAKA!- gritó Soul desde el suelo al ver como un enorme aguijón atravesaba el cuerpo de su compañera, volteó para ver la mitad de una de las colas del insecto en su dirección, luego de la extracción violenta la rubia quedo de rodillas conteniendo el dolor de la herida y una increíble sensación de ardor en su cuerpo.

El Kishin insecto, o mejor dicho las dos partes que habían quedado de él se habían levantado y transformado en dos más al haber sido dividió, solo que más pequeños que el original.

-Maka, estas bien?!- pregunto Soul mientras intentaba volver a su forma humana para ayudar.

-Quédate como estas!- le ordeno Maka.

-Que!, de qué coño estás hablando?!- le reprocho.

De inmediato la meister tomo a su arma y se puso de pie para terminar con esto, los dos Kishin insecto la miraron.

_Alma… Suculenta… _balbuceo el primero.

_Miedo… Fuerte… _dijo el segundo.

-GYAAAAAH! – gritó la ojijade mientras cargaba contra ellos aun con un profundo dolor en su cuerpo.

El primero de los Kishin la ataco con sus garras pero ella lo esquivo a la derecha y con un rápido movimiento le cortó ambas garras y luego el abdomen separándolo en sus dos partes de insecto, para luego hundir la punta de la guadaña completamente en el cráneo del Kishin, el segundo Kishin atacó, maka se volteó para bloquear su cola, pero luego recibió un corte de una de sus garras, luego un golpe de la otra y de volada fue a dar contra una roca cerca de la orilla, la sangre de su herida comenzó a teñir de rojo el agua.

-Ya no puedes más… será mejor retirarnos!- le recomendó su compañero.

-No digas tonterías, Argh! ya acabamos con uno… podemos con el otro- dijo entre gruñidos de dolor.

-No seas idiota!-

-Tu cállate!- le gritó.

Luego se puso de pie nuevamente, pero al intentar dar un paso su cuerpo se desplomó finalmente al suelo.

-Maka!- dijo Soul mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-Q-que haces… i-idiota!- dijo ella exhausta. –V-vuelve a t-tu forma…-

-Cállate!- le dijo él. –¡¡¿Debes saber cuándo es tu límite?!!- le gritó.

-Soul…- dijo ella. –No… no puedo moverme…- contestó.

El peliblanco se levanto y vio al Kishin restante dirigirse hacia ellos…

-_Tsk! Aunque logre parar sus garras, su cola todavía puede pasar sobre mí y llegar hasta maka- _pensó.

Luego se alejo lo más lejos de su compañera tirada en el suelo para distraer la atención de la criatura, la cual comenzó a perseguirlo, la rubia intento moverse otra vez pero sus piernas no le respondían, era como si estuvieran paralizadas.

-_El aguijón!- _pensó. Cuando de pronto sus brazos comenzaron a adormecerse.

Mientras que cerca de ella Soul esquivaba las garras que una tras otra caían detrás de él mientras pensaba en una forma de hacerle frente con su brazos transformado en un guadaña.

Maka observó el cuerpo inerte del primer Kishin que había eliminado… se pregunto porque este ya no se levantaba y se dividía como hace un momento…

-_Tal vez sea por el ataque a su cerebro, después de todo sigue siendo en esencia humano- _concluyó.

El cuerpo del chico guadaña era azotado una segunda vez contra una roca del manantial por la enorme fuerza del Kishin…

-SOUL!- grito Maka atrayendo la atención del peliblanco. –Ataca su cerebro!- le gritó, de pronto su cabeza cayó al suelo, finalmente el aguijón había paralizado su cuerpo.

-Su cerebro- se dijo para sí el peliblanco mientras observaba la cabeza triangular parecida a la de una mantis del Kishin. –ENTENDIDO!-

Comenzó a correr alrededor del Kishin mientras este arrojaba y erraba golpes, aprovechando el último ataque fallido Soul finalmente de un salto llegó cerca a la cabeza del Kishin y asesto el golpe, pero la criatura detuvo la mitad del golpe que solo logro penetrar parte de su cráneo, después y sin previo aviso enterró su otra garra alargada de lleno en el cuerpo del peliblanco para sorpresa de este y suspendiéndolo en el aire ante la mirada horrorizada de su compañera para luego arrojarlo lejos de él a unos metros detrás de maka.

-¡SOUL!- Grito ella.

Luego vio temerosa como la criatura daba unos tumbos en el suelo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio tras el corte, segundos después la pequeña boca de su cabeza triangular se abrió de par en par mostrando unas mandíbulas enormes llenas de dientes afilados y grandes.

-Ah ah- gimoteo la pelirubia.

_Fuerte… Ser… debo… _balbuceó mientras daba unos pasos hacia su sgte víctima.

_Alma… comer… delicioso… _

-Soul… tenías toda la razón- se dijo así misma. –deje que se me subiera a la cabeza-

Finalmente el Kishin insecto dirigió sus mandíbulas directo hacia la joven que se encontraba tumbada frente a él paralizada por el veneno, que ni siquiera podía voltear su cabeza para ver donde había caído su compañero.

_-Este es mi final…- pensó._

Casi podía ver su rostro reflejado en aquellos colmillos afilados del insectoide como al augurio de la muerte que se cernía sobre ella.

_-Mama… Papa… amigos… - pensó._

_-…Lo siento- pensó una última esperando el golpe final con los ojos cerrados._

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mente ida para no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien corrió a su lado y se coloco en medio de ella y el Kishin.

¡FLESH! El sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y atravesada se dejo oír en la pacífica jungla.

_-…Que pasa?!- pensó maka. –Ya estoy… muerta- _

_-todavía siento el veneno, pero nada más…- pensó._

Luego de unos segundos de silencio abrió los ojos, una lluvia de gotas de sangre cayó en su rostro y su vista quedo clavada en la escena delante suyo.

Y es que frente a ella estaba el Kishin insecto con los colmillos y la mandíbula enterrados en el cuerpo del Peliblanco quien a pesar de haber sido herido antes, se había puesto de pie y colocándose en medio de ambos logro enterrar su brazo derecho convertido en guadaña mientras que con su izquierda evitaba que los colmillos del Kishin que sobresalían ya de su espalda lo acabaran de destrozar.

-S-S-Soul…?!- murmuro la pelirrubia ahora que su voz empezaba perder el tono por el aguijón.

El joven con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba y continuo enterrando el filo de su brazo guadaña en la cabeza del Kishin hasta finalmente cortarlo sagitalmente, la mitad de la cabeza cayó a unos pasos a su izquierda, mientras que el resto del cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo y se desvanecía en una espiral negra para dejar flotando en el aire su alma en huevo de Kishin.

Exhausto y malherido el joven peliblanco cayó de rodillas y luego de costado con la espalda hacia su compañera que todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Soul… Soul…- murmuro inútilmente con su voz casi apagada, aunque con las ganas de lanzar un grito al aire.

-MAKA!- se escucho un gritó a su espalda…

La joven reconoció su voz, el veneno del aguijón finalmente había llegado a su cerebro, y poco a poco empezó a desmayarse, mientras rogaba, rogaba como nunca en su interior, que Black Star y Death The Kid se dieran prisa y salvaran a Soul.

Finalmente cuando Death The Kid se arrodillaba a su lado para examinarla y Black Star corría directo hacia Soul perdió la consciencia completamente…

*********

La luz del Sol comenzó a despertarla con su fuerte brillo penetrando por las ventanas de la enfermería, su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido, estaba completamente exhausta, por unos momentos empezó a darse cuenta de donde estaba y a asimilar la situación, volteo su cabeza a la cama de al lado, pero extrañamente Soul no se encontraba en la cama contigua como ella lo hubiera esperado.

-S-Soul?!- pensó intrigada y agotada.

Por la puerta apareció Nygus vestida de enfermera y se acercó a Maka para examinarla, le toco la frente, le vio el pulso y conto su respiración, después de chequearla para misterio de Maka rápidamente intento dejar la habitación sin decir nada.

-Nygus-sensei…?!- le interrogo. –Que ha…-

-Necesitas descansar- fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

_-Por qué me está ignorando?!- pensó._

Una hora más tarde cuando ella parecía dormir, Tsubaki entró a dejar un ramo de flores, y reemplazarlas por las marchitas que estaban en la mesita de su lado, y cuando iba dispuesta a irse…

-Tsubaki-chan…- escucho decir a sus espaldas.

-Hi!, maka-chan…- Tsubaki se dio la vuelta y la saludo con una sonrisa cuando hace segundos parecía algo perturbada.

Maka al verla se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa falsa la que mostraba…

-Que ha pasado?- pregunto. –Donde está Soul?- pregunto ella.

Tsubaki no pudo mantener por más tiempo su sonrisa, pues esta quedo reemplazada por un semblante de tristeza que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-Tsubaki, que ocurre?- le pregunto maka en verdad preocupada.

-…Maka- balbuceo.

*********

Los ojos de la joven casi quedaron desorbitados… no podía creer lo que había oído.

Se puso de pie violentamente pese a estar todavía vendada y débil y salí corriendo con el traje de bata de enfermería puesta aún… y mientras daba cada paso un tremor en su corazón la castigaba, al principió creyó que estaba mintiendo, pero luego de unos minutos de explicarlo quedo en shock

Cuando llego finalmente al lugar que ella le había señalado, la Death Room… en su interior, Spirit, Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, Joe Buttaki y Shinigami se encontraban parados alrededor de una mesa con un cuerpo sobre ella cubierto de paños ensangrentados, cuando escucharon a alguien aparecer frente a ellos…

-MAKA!- le grito su padre preocupado mientras la veía derrumbarse aferrada a un pilar con el semblante en sorpresa aún. –Maka… maka tranquila hija!, papa está aquí contigo- le dijo a manera de consuelo.

Pero ella no dejaba de ver la escena, y del cuerpo envuelto en paños ensangrentados sobresalía un brazo de piel clara cubierta con una chaqueta negra y por encima el cabello blanco delataba su identidad.

-Iea!- **(N.A. "No" en japonés, si me equivoco en la inscripción, corríjanme). **Dijo con el semblante en pánico.

-Maka, maka!- le decía su padre tratando de que no perdería el control. –Debes regresar a la enfermería…

-IEA!- volvió a gimotear.

-_maka…- pensó entristecido por ella su padre._

-IEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

**Fin del acto Primero…**

**

* * *

**

_ACTO SEGUNDO... 11-11-09_


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTO II… EL SUEÑO**

* * *

Al día siguiente Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, las hermanas Thompson y todos sus amigos despertaron en un cielo gris y tormentoso yendo a darle el último adiós a su camarada, era domingo en el Shibusen, Shinigami hizo una ceremonia de despedida al cuerpo, se sentía en parte responsable por el deceso ya que debió prever las circunstancias originales y la dificultad de aquella misión, pero aun así admitió que cada vida y alma perdida era un precio que pagar por la enorme responsabilidad sobre la cual su organización recaía, además de sus amigos unos cuantos compañeros de clase que de vez en cuando escucharon su nombre y algunas chicas que pensaban que él si era un chico _cool _se acercaron para depositar una flor en su ataúd, el resto solo observo impertérrito, el lugar estaba cargado de emociones ese día, por un lado Black Star todavía no podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto, al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos sintió un terrible dolor, pero recordando su típica personalidad cool, reunió todas sus fuerzas para tratar de mantener un rostro sereno en aquella hora trágica, aunque sus puños oprimían con más fuerza solo de pensar que ya no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, que ya no podría estrechar su mano, o bailar al son de alguna tonada amistad mientras cerraba los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar era consolado por Tsubaki quien le tomaba de la mano con fuerza, Death Kid recordó la primera vez que lo vio, pensando que él habría podido convertirse en una gran Death Scythe, mientras que Patty parecía no mostrar algo de delicadeza en el lugar siendo regañada con el codo por Liz.

Después de la ceremonia Shinigami enseño el alma de Soul con su ya típica forma y encerrándola en su puño la envió a descansar en paz, era lo menos que podía hacer para enmendar su error, en vez de dejarla desaparecer. Su cuerpo fue enterrado en el cementerio y todos se retiraron apenados a sus casas.

Y mostrándose algo enojados por la inasistencia de cierta persona… Que se encontraba encerrada en su habitación y de la cual no salió durante dos días seguidos al entierro.

Al tercer día, ella todavía se encontraba recostada en su cama, con la almohada mojada aunque las lagrimas ya no brotaban de su rostro, porque creía ya no tener más que derramar, y ahora junto con la tristeza venía la culpa, la culpa que exprimía su corazón en pena preguntadosé una y otra vez como pudo haber cometido semejante error que le había costado la vida su compañero… ¡No! … A su amigo, su arma. Aquél al que hace unos años había decidido entrenar para convertirla en la siguiente arma de Shinigami y la que superaría a su papa, al cual evitaba cerrando con llave la puerta de su apartamento.

-Maka-chan… me escuchas, ¡¿estás ahí?!- se escucho decir desde la puerta.

Pero ella no contesto, ni siquiera centro su conciencia en su llamado.

-Soy Tsubaki, abre la puerta… vamos- volvió a decir.

Mas ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero la insistente voz de su amiga hizo que saliera de su trance por unos segundos.

-Vete… Tsubaki, quiero estar sola- apenas pudo decir con débil voz.

Ella hizo silencio por un momento pensando que debía decir para consolarla.

-Han pasado tres días desde que estas aquí… Me estoy a empezando a preocupar- dijo de nuevo desde la puerta la kunoichi.

Mas el silencio que siguió a la contestación era una clara respuesta de negación.

-¡¿Estás bien?! Te estás alimentando- pregunto.

-Estoy bien… ahora vete- volvió a contestar con la misma voz apagada.

-Algo me dice que no es verdad, Maka-chan, ¡por favor abre!, para que podamos hablar- dijo.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!- dijo enérgicamente tratando de sonar ruda la pelirrubia. –Por qué quieres hablar conmigo… ¡¿acaso no me odias?!, como todos en la escuela, como Black Star o Blair!- pregunto serenándose.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- contesto. –Maka soy tu amiga, no puedo ayudar si no me hablas- dijo de nuevo con la voz en lástima.

La respuesta se dejo esperar con una pausa silenciosa breve…

-Lo sé… gracias- dijo maka desde el otro lado. –Pero quiero estar sola… así que por favor, vete!- le dijo por última vez antes de callar definitivamente.

Tsubaki se entristeció de nuevo por su amiga, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar por donde vino ante la mirada seria de su técnico que había estado apoyado contra la esquina de las escaleras escuchando toda la conversación como esperando a que su arma pudiera hacer que la tonta que había dejado morir a su mejor amigo abriese la puerta para decirle un par de cosas, mas al ver que esto no sería así se retiro en silencio junto con la kunoichi.

* * *

Ya eran las 5 pm y parecía que otro día perdido en su vida se iba, su cuerpo débil por la falta de alimento comenzó a dolerle una vez más por las heridas todavía abiertas, y en especial por una muy profunda en su corazón y en su mente. Varios recuerdos de su vida pasaron por su mente, el día en que Papa se convirtió en una Death Scythe, aquella fea pelea que tuvieron su papa y su mamá, los interminables días de ella espiando a su padre y sus constantes infidelidades, hasta aquel desgraciado día en el que su madre decidió separarse e irse, fue ahí cuando decidió no ser más la hija de papi y tratar de humillar a su padre creando un arma superior a él, en eso su mente se iba derecho a aquel día, en una habitación oscura llena de retratos y un piano negro de cola…

_-Hola… tu eres a aquel que llaman Soul Eater- _

_-¡¿Quien quiere saberlo?!-_

_-Yo, ¡por supuesto!-_

_-…Si- contestó después de mirarla de pies a cabeza por un momento._

_-Me contaron que tienes sangre de arma- _

_-…Así parece- _

_-Y que piensas de ello-_

_-…No lo sé-_

_-Es extraño que haya un arma en una familia de músicos-_

_-Eso creo-_

_-Tú también eres músico-_

_-…-_

_-¡¿Qué pasa?!-_

_-Si tratas de invitarme a salir, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo-_

_-…?!- _

_-Me gustan las tías de grandes atributos-_

_-¡claro que no!- trató de olvidar aquel ultimo, a pesar de que se le podía notar una venita de furia ante la poca delicada respuesta en su cabeza._

_-En realidad he venido a pedirte que seas mi compañero, soy una técnico de Shibusen y necesito un arma-_

_-…De acuerdo, pregunto. ¡¿Por qué quieres que YO sea tu compañero?!- _

_-haber… ¡¿déjame pensar?!- _

_-…-_

_-Porque creo que eres fuerte… porque eres un arma buena… y porque estoy decidida a crear el arma más fuerte del mundo, que supere a otra que yo conozco-_

_-de verás- contesto para luego darse la vuelta en dirección al instrumento frente a él._

_-¡¿…Sabes tocar el piano?!- _

_No contestó la pregunta pues ya le parecería obvia la respuesta y comenzó a posar los dedos en las teclas y hacer sonar una melodía muy extraña y oscura. La tonada duro unos 5 minutos y luego se detuvo, para darse una vuelta en dirección suya de nuevo._

_-Siempre creí que la música describe al tipo de humano, cada uno tiene una melodía distinta la cual lo define…- argumento. -¡Esta es la clase de humano que soy!, si puedes lidiar esto, entonces…- _

_Ambos quedaron en silencio._

_-Eso fue raro- dijo ella interrumpiéndole._

_-…-_

_-Pero me gusto, ¡¿quieres ser mi compañero?!- pregunto con una sonrisa extendiéndole su mano.-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, mucho gusto-_

_-Hmph… de ser así entonces…- dijo para luego extender la mano y estrecharla con la suya –Iré contigo, Maka-_

Esas últimas palabras la hirieron profundamente, mientras que su mente le recordaba escenas de batallas anteriores, momentos divertidos, mientras aquellas últimas palabras hacían eco en su mente torturándola de culpa, solo de recordar aquel momento en la que él le entraba su confianza. Aquellas escenas que nunca volverían presentarse en su vida, y cuando creyó que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, unas nuevas aparecieron en sus mejillas mientras se encogía aun mas en su posición y abrazaba su almohada.

_Soul… _

_¡Perdóname!_

* * *

Después de unas horas más finalmente se durmió, encogida en la misma posición, como si el sueño fuera aliviar su dolor, pero en lo más profundo de su sueño pudo oír una voz…

_Vas a estar bien… Debes resistir… Maka… No fue tu culpa…_

…_DESPIERTA._

Sus ojos color jade se abrieron de par en par, para levantarse y echar un vistazo a su habitación, ya era de noche, no se imaginaba que hora podría ser, a decir verdad eso no le habría importado desde hace tres días, aquella voz que resonó en su sueño, era como un llamado… pero al escuchar su voz, por un momento su corazón se esperanzo de verlo allí parado frente a ella, pero no, no había nada.

De pronto una mano se poso en su hombro provocándole un fuerte escalofrío y una voz le hablo a su oído.

-¡BU!-

-¡WUAAAAAAAAA!- grito aterrada mientras se alejaba de la cama y caía al suelo el golpe en su cabeza le dolió mucho mientras se levantaba con los cerrados y se acariciaba el sitio del golpe.

-¡Pero qué torpe eres…!- le dijo una voz conocida.

Al oírla abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con una presencia fantasmagórica… o eso es lo que la lógica definiría en esta situación, pero no.

Frente a ella, de pie a un costado de la cama con su típica campera anaranjada y negra estaba él… su compañero, su amigo…

_Soul…_

Corrió hacia él y repentinamente lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, este no hizo más que contener su agarre y posar sus brazos sobre ella, podía sentirlo, el calor de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón, era él… había vuelto.

-Soul… eres tú, en verdad eres tú?!- preguntó.

-…Si- contesto el peliblanco medio dubitativo.

-¡Soul! Perdóname _Snif_, todo fue mi culpa, tenías razón, deje que se me fuera a la cabeza- le dijo mientras hundía su rostro lo más que podía en su cuerpo el cual ya empezaba a humedecerse con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Él sencillamente respondió acariciando sus cabellos…

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos se encontraban en la cocina, sentados en la mesa la cual tenía un plato de curry preparado hace unos minutos el cual era degustado por la hambrienta técnico junto con un vaso de agua, después de acabárselo por completo se quedo cabizbaja frente al peliblanco quien había estado observándola todo el rato.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- le preguntó.

-…Gracias, por la comida- contesto ella.

Luego quedo en silencio por un buen tiempo, hasta que Soul se puso de pie y se acerco hasta ella para colocar su mano en su cabeza.

-¡¿Que sucede?!-

-…Esto, es real…?!- preguntó.

-¡¿Y acaso eso importa?!- contesto él.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- volvió a decir.

-Estoy aquí para consolarte…- le dijo mientras bajaba su mano por su rostro en una caricia por su mejilla para tomar su quijada y llevarla hacia arriba.

-…y pedirte que ya no te martirices por ello- dijo mientras veía su rostro sonrojado y húmedo. -Lo que pasó, pasó. Y no se puede remediar- le dijo.

Al oír esto maka volvió a inclinar la cabeza zafándose de la mano del albino, este le oyó sollozar una vez más, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Soul, lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a abrazarlo.

-Mi tiempo por hoy se termina…- dijo él.

-Lo sé- dijo ella.

-Antes de irme, quiero pedirte algo- le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave pequeña y la ponía en su mano.

-Ve a Shibusen, usa esta llave y abre mi cajuela, ahí encontraras algo para de mi para ti-

-No puedo…- dijo Maka.

-¡¿Huh?!-

-No puedo volver allí-

-Maka, no puedes quedarte encerrada aquí para siempre, debes continuar con tu vida- le dijo. –Haz lo que te pido por mí, ¡¿vale?!-

-…Si- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el suyo, esforzándose por sonreírle.

A lo que él respondió limpiando una pequeña lagrima de su rostro en un gentil gesto.

-¡¿Algo más que pueda hacer?!-

-Si…- le dijo Soul.

-¡Que cosa!-

-DESPIERTA-

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su habitación, cubierta con sus sabanas y vestida con su pijama con el cabello suelto.

-Todo eso… fue un sueño- se dijo para sí misma.

Solo de pensar en eso empezó a deprimirse encogiendo en sus rodillas con algunas ganas de llorar, pero luego recordó las palabras que salieron de su boca… de pronto se dio cuenta de que sostenía algo con su mano, la llevo al rostro para ver y vio una llave pequeña depositada en su palma.

-¡¿Cómo es posible…?!- dijo mientras un montón de emociones iban y venían de su mente, fue un sueño o fue real, era lo que se preguntaba.

Era como si por un momento, en el tiempo, él hubiera acudido en cuerpo y alma a consolarla… pero, ¡¿cómo?!. Luego recordó lo que le había pedido que hiciera, se levanto de su cama, se arregló y se enjuago la cara que estaba muy demacrada estos últimos días, volviendo de nuevo a la normalidad, eran las 8, olvido el desayuno y se dispuso a salir, pero por un momento se detuvo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta, si salía, debería enfrentarse a las miradas de sus compañeros, sobre todo a la de cierto peliazul que seguramente la esperaba.

Pero recordando lo que había ocurrido anoche, tomo valor y abrió la puerta…

* * *

En el Shibusen como era de esperarse, recibió algunas miradas acusadoras de parte de algunos alumnos que conocían a Soul, pero la mayoría había olvidado ya por completo lo que ocurrió, llego al salón luego de unos minutos y se sentó en su puesto, pero de pronto un trío se acerco a ella.

-¡¿Maka-chan, ya estas mejor?!- dijo Patty.

-Más o menos- le contestó.

-Patty, se algo más delicada al respecto- dijo Liz. –Perdónala maka, y siento mucho lo ocurrido-

-No hay porque Liz-san-

-Maka- dijo Death The Kid. –Quiero expresar mi más sentido pésame, si te sirve de consuelo, mi padre le permitió al alma de Soul descansar en paz-

-Te lo agradezco, Kid-kun- dijo ella.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío con una pequeña sensación de peligro en su espalda, giró la cabeza por su hombro y vio a Black Star observarla fijamente, tenía una mirada seria y casi amenazante, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia adelante al apenas verlo.

-Black Star, por favor déjala en paz… está pasando por un momento difícil-

-Silencio, Tsubaki. Es algo que tengo que hacer- contesto severamente.

La clase dio inicio, pero antes de comenzar el profesor Stein la pregunto a Maka si se sentía bien, ella afirmo que pese a estar triste, era su deber seguir asistiendo a clases como la alumna modelo que era, una vez terminada esta, fue a donde los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas y abrió la cajuela de Soul con su llave, dentro encontró un paquete mediano violeta envuelto en un lazo lila.

-¡¿Que será esto?!- se pregunto curiosa.

-Maka- escucho decir a sus espaldas reconociendo la voz.

Volteándose para encontrar a Black Star parado a unos tres metros de ella.

-Quiero respuesta a una simple pregunta… y dependiendo de ella puede que no sea muy duro contigo- dijo.

-¡¿…Que és?!- dijo ella luego de una pausa de unos segundos.

-¡¿Que fue lo que ocurrió en verdad?!- preguntó. –Algunos dicen que fuiste tú la responsable… de que mi mejor amigo muriera-

-…Es verdad- contestó ella.

El ninja apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que se pudo oír el crujido de sus dedos, Maka cerró los ojos esperando a recibir algún fuerte golpe como el de aquella vez. pero no ocurrió nada.

-¡Black Star!- escucharon decir alto a sus espaldas, la voz proveniente de Kid quien apareció segundos antes.

-No te preocupes, Kid- le dijo el ninja. Maka levanto el rostro hacia él al oírle hablar de esa forma.

-Si fuera otra persona, ya te habría golpeado- contestó. Al oír esto ella abrió los ojos para confrontarlo una vez más.

-Pero tú… también eres mi amiga- le dijo.

-Black Star- dijo Maka.

-Solo cuéntame… que ocurrió-

Después de unos minutos de oír su versión de los hechos las cosas parecían calmarse entre los dos.

-Ya veo…- balbuceo el peliazul. –Él siempre actuó así…-

-Black Star, perdón. Sé que tu y Soul eran muy buenos amigos, lo siento mucho- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo para consolarlo.

-Vaya, veo que finalmente lo recibiste- murmuro.

-Te refieres a esto- le señala maka mostrándole el paquete envuelto.

-Me estuvo hablando de ello desde hace unos días, acerca de algo apropiado para darte este día- contesto Black Star.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!- pregunto ella.

-No lo sé- dijo él.

-Deberías ir a tu apartamento y averiguarlo- dijo Kid.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en su apartamento, eran el ocaso y el sol comenzaba a dormirse sobre el horizonte, maka con el presente en la mano se dirigió a la habitación de Soul, entro en ella y se sentó en su cama, todavía podía oler su presencia en la habitación, pensó que sería el lugar ideal para abrir ese extraño paquete.

No resistió más la curiosidad y comenzó a deshacer la envoltura, tiro del lienzo que la envolvía, este cayó al suelo lentamente mientras maka abría el paquete para encontrarse con su contenido.

_-¡¿Un libro?!- _pensó.

Paso su mano por la portada mientras reconocía el título… era el libro que había estado buscando desde hace tiempo, hace unas semanas para ser más exactos, lo había visto de oferta en una tienda, hizo una reserva, pero luego se enteró de que este libro no podría llegar a Death City debido a restricciones en la distribución, se entristeció un poco por ello.

Jamás pensó que su difunto compañero podría conseguir aquello tanto buscaba…

-_Soul…-_

Levanto la mirada para dar un vistazo a la habitación mientras la pena la embargaba, hasta que su vista se detuvo en el calendario, encontró la fecha del día de hoy marcada con un bolígrafo rojo y señalada con flechas a su alrededor, maka se acercó al calendario en la pared mientras se esforzaba por recordar que se celebraba este día, de pronto finalmente se acordó…

Este día, fue el día en el que hace unos años, Soul había decidido venir con ella Death City y convertirse en su arma acompañante.

Dio unos pasos de vuelta a la cama donde había dejado el libro, lo abrió hasta llegar a la primera hoja, donde había un mensaje escrito en un papel que decía…

_Me costó un ojo de la cara conseguirlo_

_Así que espero que te guste_

_No te preocupes en darme las gracias_

_Con verte leyéndolo es más que suficiente_

_Feliz Aniversario._

_Soul._

Una lagrima cayó en el mensaje borrando ligeramente su nombre… después se le unieron muchas más mientras los sollozos de la rubia eran cada vez más agudos al derrumbarse en la cama, hasta que finalmente rompió en un llanto.

Mientras que afuera, en la calle una figura de cabello rojo la cual se disponía a subir por las escaleras hacia aquel cuarto, decidió dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

_-No es un buen momento para decírselo- pensó Spirit._

La noche que antes aparecía silenciosa, era interrumpida una vez más por los llantos del dolor, el dolor de perder a un ser querido y de recordar el hecho de que nunca más volverás a verlo, mientras la luna reía sádicamente como si disfrutara del dolor ajeno.

**Fin del acto segundo…**

_

* * *

_

ACTO FINAL 12-09

**HOLA HOLITA!**

_**Aquí estoy de vuelta… con un nuevo Acto. Espero que os haya gustado… **_

_**Lamento informarles que el final saldrá en diciembre debido a que estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes finales… pero por suerte saldré de vacaciones luego de ellos. **_

_**Agradezco a los lectores que continúan leyendo este fic, y por los reviews también…**_

_**Bueno sin más que agregar nos vemos hasta diciembre…**_

_**BYE BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

ACTO FINAL / PARTE UNO

* * *

Pasó un par de horas recostada en esa posición, en la cama de la habitación de Soul, luego de unos minutos más de sollozo finalmente se durmió, pasó otra hora en aquella silenciosa habitación sin dueño ahora.

*********

Se encontraba parada en una inmensa oscuridad, tan negra que ya no podía verse a sí misma, preguntándose donde estaba y que estaba haciendo allí, luego de unos minutos la respuesta llego en forma de una pequeña luz en línea recta frente a ella, camino hasta llegar a ella pero esta ahora se encontraba justo frente a sus pies, levanto la vista y vio un pomo color gris frente a ella que contrastaba en toda aquella oscuridad, levanto la mano directo hacia él y lo agarro dándole un giro suave y lento hasta escuchar el clic de una cerradura abriéndose luego empujando la puerta.

Entro en una habitación familiar, la recordaba… Ahí estaba ese piano negro de cola, colocado justo al lado de una pared llena de retratos, retratos que curiosamente mostraban de los momentos vividos por ella y Soul, camino unos pasos hasta llegar al piano que él tocaba, mientras lo miraba con nostalgia, y un sentimiento de tristeza la embargaba.

Se sentó en el pequeño mueble frente al instrumento con suavidad, como lo hacia él, observo las teclas como analizándolas una por una, las melodías, tonos y ritmos, cientos de posibilidades de ejecutar suaves y hermosas notas que cualquier pianista del mundo podría tocar, luego recordaba aquella melodía que él había tocado para ella, aquella vez con los ojos entrecerrados.

Finalmente levanto un dedo y lo dirigió hacia una de las teclas, pensando en la habilidad que se requería para tocar uno de estos…

-No es tan fácil como parece…- escucho a sus espaldas justo cuando estaba a punto de posar el dedo en la tecla.

Luego una mano sobresalió por encima de su hombro derecho y tomo la suya, para luego depositarla suavemente en un par de teclas ejecutando un sencillo sonido.

-Tú lo haces parecer así- dijo sin siquiera voltear para atrás.

Luego el rostro de su compañero apareció a un lado del suyo mientras llevaba la otra mano hacia la suya y la posaba en las teclas a modo de ejecutar una nota.

-Déjame guiarte-le dijo Soul.

Y moviendo sus blancas manos por las teclas hizo que maka tocara una bella canción… una que hizo que se le levantara el ánimo.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se detuvieron.

-Tú siempre sabes cómo animar alguien…- dijo maka.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi lugar privado?!- le cuestionó levemente.

-Este es mi sueño…- dijo ella.

-…Hablo de mi habitación, mi cama para ser exactos…- contesto él.

Maka rió ligeramente ante tal contestación.

-Que ya no este, no significa que ya puedas fisgar en mis cosas-

-No estaba fisgoneando- contesto ella algo triste.

Ambos quedaron unos minutos en silencio luego de esto… en aquel lugar tan silencioso, era un ambiente que ponía incomodo a ambos.

-Quería…- balbuceó maka.

-¡¿Huh?!-

-Agradecerte…- término de decir.

-Agradecerme… por qué?!- dijo Soul.

-Por el… regalo- dijo maka algo molesta.

-Aah! Eso!- contestó, a lo que maka hizo un puchero.

-Eso no fue agradable- afirmo ella.

-Je Je Je… Por qué?!-

-eh?!-

-¡Me refiero al regalo!-

-Como puedes olvidarlo-

-Olvidar qué…-

Maka bufo un poco molesta.

-Me refiero a este día, el… aniversario del día que ingresamos juntos a Shibusen- dijo ella.

-Oh… eso…- dijo Soul como confundido.

-No lo olvidaste, verdad?!- pregunto maka.

-Por supuesto… lo hice a propósito- dijo él refiriéndose a hacerse hecho el que no recordaba para luego reírse de la expresión inocente de su técnico quien sostenía un pesado libro en su mano.

_-Para ser un sueño eso me dolió mucho…-_ pensó Soul mientras se acariciaba el sitio de impacto en su cabeza.

Luego observo un semblante triste en el rostro de su técnica…

-Está bien, lo siento, discúlpame- decía Soul –No debí actuar así… pero ya no pongas esa cara-

-No es eso…- dijo Maka. –Es solo…-

-…-

-Es solo que no pudimos pasar juntos este día- comento. –Y ya no podremos hacerlo jamás- susurró por lo bajo mientras inclinaba aún más la cabeza como si quisiera sollozar.

De pronto un par de brazos la rodearon a la vez que sintió el peso de su cabeza en la suya.

-¡¿Quién dice que no podemos celebrarlo ahora?!- dijo Soul.

-A que te refieres…- dijo maka saliendo de aquel estado.

-Es tu sueño… recuerdas?!-

-----

De pronto la habitación del piano donde se encontraba cambio en un parpadeo a su propia habitación, y se dio cuenta que traía vestida sus pijamas, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, alístate, no tenemos todo el día- dijo Soul mientras le dejaba un desayuno en bandeja de plata en su mesita de noche.

-Pero que dem…?!- alcanzo a balbucear la técnica antes de ser silenciada por el arma.

-Qué pasa?!, no era esto lo que querías- dijo Soul mientras volteaba la cabeza sobre su hombro para verle. –Ahora date prisa…-

Estaba algo confundida, pero pensaría en aquello más tarde, después de terminar aquel rico desayuno de Hot cakes con mermelada y su vaso de jugo de cereza se dispuso a vestirse, todo eso era extraño, pero un lado de su mente saltaba de emoción, y dejándose llevar por ella se arreglo de la mejor manera posible.

Se puso una blusa celeste de tirantes sin mangas, con un jean ajustado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con zapatillas color jade como sus ojos, dejándose el cabello suelto… etc, etc.

Cuando salió al salón de su apartamento se encontraba a su compañero sentado esperándola, vestía una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta café y unos pantalones azules con zapatos negros material.

-¡Tardaste mucho!- le dijo a manera de regaño.

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella.

-No importa, vamos-

-----

Después de salir de su apartamento camino junto con Soul por unas calles, como si anduvieran vagando por ahí, ya que no sabían exactamente a donde ir, bueno, al menos ella.

-Y bien… donde te gustaría ir?- pregunto Soul

-…No lo sé- contesto Maka.

-Hmmm…- murmuro algo indeciso al peliblanco.

-Que tal… el cine?!- contesto medio insegura la ojijade.

-…De acuerdo- dijo él.

En la sala del Death Center se encontraba el cine y exhibía una tanda de películas de terror, cosa que incomodaba algo a maka, ya que algunos títulos de los que leía eran de verdad aterradores, eso le habían dicho, irónicamente a Soul se le ocurrió que miraran la mas aterradora, _"Escape de Death Island"._

Había visto el tráiler de aquella película en la TV, y casi se cayó del susto. Ya en la sala, había muy poca gente viéndola por ser la función de la tarde… pero eso le daba un aspecto más terrorífico a la película que estar rodeada de gente, después de unos minutos de terror angustioso maka estaba hecha un girón de nervios mientras apretaba los pomos de la silla con fuerza.

Finalmente la escena del clímax ocurrió y la poca gente en el cine grito de espanto, así como maka quien por instinto abrazo a la primera persona su lado.

La película termino y las luces se encendieron…

-Acaso no te dije que era buena…- le dijo Soul mientras le insinúa la comprometedora posición en la que estaban.

-Eh?!- balbuceo ella.

Como un rayo desprendió sus brazos del cuerpo del albino mientras hacía a un lado el rostro para esconder el brillo carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Buajajaja- rió Soul al darse cuenta de la cara que maka ponía.l

**-----**

Después de la película salieron de nuevo a la calle y se dirigieron a una tienda de helados.

-Va a ordenar algo señor- pregunto el garzón a los dos.

-Yo quiero un helado de frutilla con cerezas y crema banana- pidió Maka.

-A mi deme el de chocolate con mucha vainilla- pidió Soul.

-Uno de chocolate para Ud. Y otro de frutilla y bananas para su linda novia- dijo el garzón medio afeminadamente.

-OK- contesto él.

Luego de que el garzón se marchara a por la orden, el albino continúo leyendo la cartilla de órdenes, pero por otro lado maka se encontraba mirando a su compañero desconcertada con los ojos bien abiertos.

_-¡¿Que fue eso…?!- _pensó ella. No porque él garzón les hubiera ingerido eso, sino más bien fue que Soul no había dicho _…No es mi novia!. _

-Umm… tal vez debí haber pedido el Dulce de Leche- dijo por lo bajo el albino.

-Soul…- le susurró.

-Aquí están sus pedidos- dijo el garzón apareciendo de la nada con una bandeja enorme que tenía los helados.

-Date prisa, todavía tenemos el resto del día- dijo Soul.

-----

Después de la Heladería Maka, como no se le ocurría otra cosa más, decidió que fueran al centro comercial a ver que había de nuevo.

Se encontraron con que había una librería nueva en la ciudad y tenía una amplia colección, Maka deseaba ir, pero pensó que aburriría a su compañero, pero este más bien fue el que sugirió su idea, como si navidad para ella, se entretuvo viendo y hojeando todos los libros que ella encontraba interesantes, ante la mirada vigilante de su compañero.

En verdad la estaba pasando bien, tan bien… _que había olvidado por completo que esto era un sueño… _Cuando salieron del Death Comercial ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Supongo que es hora de regresar- dijo maka.

-¡Todavía no!- dijo Soul.

-Eh?!-

-Hay un lugar al que podemos ir- dijo Soul.

**-----**

-Increíble!- susurró Maka parada frente a un mirador sobre una calle de la ciudad a la cual se encontraba un campo de césped verde con un árbol único dando sombra del poco sol que quedaba pues este ya medio dormido comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

-Te gusta?!- pregunto el ojirubi.

-Es precioso, Soul-

-De verdad?!-

-SI, ha sido un día maravilloso- dijo Maka. –Me cuesta pensar que todo es un sueño-

-Maka…- dijo el albino mientras la abrazaba por la espalda para sorpresa de ella.

-Aunque esto sea un sueño, no significa que no pueda ocurrir en la realidad- dijo. –No puedes quedarte sumida en la tristeza, la vida continua- continuo diciendo mientras el semblante de la rubia se tornaba triste.

-Cada caída que te ocurra en la vida, no es más que un obstáculo que debes superar, y aprender de ello, para que no cometas errores la próxima vez-

Maka continuaba en silencio.

-Estoy seguro que alguien como tú puede llegar muy lejos… Recuerda que tienes el _coraje_ no solo para vencer a la locura, sino también avanzar en la vida-

-…Tienes razón- finalmente contesto ella.

-Espero que esto te haga sentir mejor de ahora en adelante- dijo Soul.

-Soul…-

-Huh?!-

-Yo… te amo- dijo ella.

-…-

-…-

-…Si me amas, entonces despierta!-

*********

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando su rostro blanco y su cabello rubio mientras secaban las lágrimas derramadas por ella la noche anterior, despertándose.

*********

Momentos después ella se encontraba entrando a Shibusen, luego de aquel sueño, que comprobó lo que él sentía por ella desde hace mucho, pero que no se había dado cuenta, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, más bien recordaba las palabras que le había dicho antes, que debía continuar adelante…

_Que debía despertar…_

Ya en la escuela Tsubaki le dijo que si quería pasar el día con ella para animarse, maka aceptó, pero antes de las clases, su padre le pidió que lo acompañara…

Minutos más tarde en la Death Room…

-Hola Maka!- dijo el Dios de la Muerte.

-Hola, Shinigami-sama- contesto.

-Como te sientes?!-

-Estoy bien-

-Bueno, en ese caso… Spirit!-

-Huh?!- balbuceo.

-Bueno, maka, lo que ocurre es que…-

-Dilo ya, papa- contesto maka.

-Este… pensaba en asignarte un nuevo compañero-

Maka no respondió, simplemente quedo callado, esperando que dijera algo más.

-Se que estas triste todavía…-

-No, no lo estoy- dijo ella fríamente.

-Bueno, el punto es… que aquí en Shibusen, aunque los alumnos pueden estudiar solos, nosotros les recomendamos que se junten con un compañero, ya que también ingresan nuevos estudiantes armas intentamos buscarles un técnico con el cual puedan entrenarse- explico Spirit.

-Bueno, a veces los equipos de técnico y arma llegan aquí juntos, cuando llegan por separado, buscamos juntarlos con un arma o un técnico respectivamente, y cuando hay un técnico o arma disponible, otro puede pedir una solicitud para formar un equipo nuevo…- explico Shinigami.

-Pero yo no quiero que cualquiera sea tu compañero arma…-

Maka apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza.

-Siento tener que ser directo, pero he elegido personalmente a tu nuevo compañero-

Maka se veía aparentemente molesta… y cuando se disponía a quejarse de esta situación, recordó las palabras de aquel sueño.

_Debes seguir adelante, maka… Debes despertar._

-Entiendo, papa- dijo maka relajando su brazo y sonriendo.

-_Maka…- _pensó su padre.

-Y… de quien, estamos hablando?!- pregunto insinuosamente.

-Ejem, Ejem…- se escucho a su espalda.

Maka se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven de más o menos 15 años parado frente a ella negro y ojos grises como la lluvia, de piel blanca, vestido con una camisa blanca, y pantalones de vestir negros, con zapatillas azules.

-Hola… me llamo James-

-…Hola- dijo maka. –Soy maka…- contesto ella.

-Casualmente, James… es una guadaña- dijo Spirit.

-_Una guadaña- _pensó.

-Espero que seamos un gran equipo- dijo James.

El rostro de la rubia mostro un expresión de sobresalto, y entonces recordó algo.

_FLASHBACK_

_El albino y la Rubia se encontraban parados en la entrada principal de la ciudad._

_-Así que esto es Death City- dijo Soul._

_-Sí- dijo Maka._

_-Este lugar sí que es cool- _

_Minutos después se encontraban en el apartamento._

_-Esta es mi casa, te quedaras en esta habitación- dijo Maka mientras le señalaba su cuarto._

_-Está bien- _

_Al final del primer día, mientras ambos se dirigían de regreso a su apartamento._

_-Esta escuela, Shibusen, se ve interesante- dijo Soul._

_-Ya lo creo…- dijo Maka._

_-Ese sujeto, Black Star, es un tipo cool, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien- _

_-Se parecen un poco- _

_Ya estando en la puerta del edificio donde estaba su casa Maka se detuvo frente a él, el sol detrás de ella que ya se ponía en el horizonte le daba un brillo casi celestial._

_-Fue un gran día para variar, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias...- dijo Maka, para luego extender la mano a su socio._

_-Espero que seamos un gran equipo- _

_Soul la miro sonriente por unos momentos mientras le extendía su mano en señal de respuesta._

_-Ya verás que cumpliré tu sueño de convertirme en el arma que superé a tu padre- contesto él._

_Una maka sonriente le devolvió el gesto con una señal de aprobación de su cabeza._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡¿Te pasa algo?!- pregunto James, al ver que se había quedado cabizbaja hace unos momentos. –Te sientes bien- volvió a decir.

-¡NO PUEDO!- gritó.

De inmediato salió corriendo del lugar.

-Maka?!- dijo Spirit.

Ella siguió corriendo lejos de allí, como si tratara de escapar de la realidad.

En su camino de salida del edificio se topo con sus amigos, que nada podía hacer para consolarla, y solo se hicieron a un lado.

Finalmente salió del edificio y continúo corriendo, pero no sin antes llevarse algo…

*********

En la enfermería, Spirit apareció de detrás de la puerta y se encontró con Nygus, y Stein atendiendo a uno de los estudiantes.

-Stein, no has visto a Maka-

-Que ocurre?!- contesto él.

-Un pequeño problema- respondió.

-No la he visto, llegué hace solo unos minutos, junto con Nygus-

-Yo la ví- dijo la enfermera.

-Vino por esta dirección mientras me encontraba de camino aquí antes que Stein-

-Ya veo, debo ir a buscarla- dijo la guadaña mortal mientras se retiraba.

-¡¿La viste venir desde aquí?!- dijo Stein.

-Sí, porque?!-

-Es curioso, cuando buscaba en mi caja de sedantes para disecciones, descubrí que me faltaba uno-

-Te faltaba uno?!- dijo Nygus.

-Sí, y era uno de mis más potentes sedantes- dijo Stein.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo se dieron cuenta…

-Sempai!- trato de gritarle Stein a su antiguo compañero arma, pensando que todavía estaba cerca.

*********

En el apartamento de Maka, estaba se encontraba encerrada en la habitación de su compañero, efectivamente con un frasco de sedante del profesor Stein.

-_Esto es egoísta de mi parte, por supuesto que es egoísta, pero no puedo… no puedo- _pensó.

Sencillamente no podía simplemente olvidar los lazos que había hecho con su amigo, un compañero no es algo desechable que se pueda reemplazar cuando ya no este, y cuando no lo necesite más, cuando eligió a Soul descubrió una conexión tan especial, y eso era algo que no podría olvidar nunca, y mucho menos reemplazar.

Si la única manera de estar con a su lado, era en sus sueños, entonces…

_-Lo siento, Soul. No puedo seguir sin ti- pensó. –No puedo volver a crear de nuevo lazo tan fuerte como el que tuvimos- _

-¡Todo fue mi culpa!- se grito para sí misma mientras recordaba cómo murió.

En las indicaciones del frasco, observo la dosis necesaria, no para morir, sino para entrar en un coma profundo, así estaría soñando para siempre.

-_Y estaré a tu lado- pensó._

Finalmente abrió la tapa del frasco y conto la cantidad de capsulas a tomar… levanto la mirada por un momento para observar nuevamente la habitación donde antes había dormido su compañero, volteo la cabeza una vez más directo hacia una estante colocado en un esquina donde yacía una foto, que ella recordaba bien.

Era la de ellos reunidos en un parque, divirtiéndose, a las hermanas Thompson bajando por unas escaleras y a Soul durmiendo cómodamente en un banco de aquel parque mientras ella le garabateaba el rostro con un marcador.

Momentos como ese jamás volverán a ocurrir, y ella no podría soportar eso… por fin estaba preparada para dormir por siempre.

-_Adiós amigos… papa… mama… por favor, perdónenme- _

Pero cuando estaba a punto de introducir las capsulas en su boca…

-¡DETENTE!- Escucho decir.

-Heh?!- murmuro Maka.

-Aquí- le dijo.

Maka observo alrededor buscando el origen de la voz.

-¡AQUÍ!-

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que el origen de la voz estaba frente a ella, observo la foto encuadrada que sostuvo hace un momento, y en efecto…

-¡¿COMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSAR EN ESO?!- le grito la imagen de Soul con el rostro garabateado en la foto enmarcada.

Maka lanzo un pequeño gemido de susto.

-Pero qué… ya estoy soñando?!- se pregunto a sí misma.

-Ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste anoche!- le dijo Soul.

-…-

-Me prometiste que seguirías adelante, que despertarías!-

-Soul, yo…-

-No quiero oír excusas patéticas- dijo Soul sonando molesto.

-Si tomas esta estúpida decisión, mi sacrificio habrá sido en vano-

-¡¿Acaso me he vuelto loca?!- se dijo maka algo perturbada.

-No!, solo estas desesperada-

-No puedo, no puedo hacer… Soul!-

-Claro que puedes… Eres tú la que te niegas a ti misma-

Maka solo cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos… un instante después cuando los abrió, descubrió que ya no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en frente de un manantial con una cascada y un lago en su base, era el lugar de aquella última misión.

De pronto el Kishin gigante de aquella vez, apareció delante de ella, preparándose para atacar.

-No!- se decía para sí misma. –Esto es un sueño!-

-¡Maka!- grito Soul apareciendo a unos metros a su costado.

El Kishin lanzo un feroz golpe, pero este fue bloqueado por Soul en modo arma.

-¡Maka, huye!-

-No!-

De pronto el Kishin hiere mortalmente al albino en su costado derecho y lo golpea con su otro miembro lejos de él.

-¡Soul!- exclamo Maka, pero acto seguido también recibió un golpe que la mando lejos de él, yendo a caer justo cerca de su compañero.

-Maka…- dijo Soul malherido mientras gateaba hasta ella.

Por su parte la ojijade se encontraba tendida en el suelo sin moverse, cuando el albino llego hasta ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la despertó a zarandadas.

-Soul?!-

-Estas bien, me alegro-

-Lo, siento-

-Idiota, no tienes porque disculparte-

-No… Es mi culpa que tu hayas muerto-

El Kishin comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos…

-Es mi culpa no poder seguir adelante-

El monstruo estaba cada vez más cerca…

-Y es mi culpa no haber sido sincera contigo-

Otro pasó más cerca de ellos.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-

El Kishin estaba justo frente a ellos

-Hablo de que yo… te quiero-

-Eso ya me lo dijiste- contesto Soul.

El Kishin empezó a levantar una de sus tenazas para atacar.

-Lo sé…- dijo Maka.

-Maka…- murmuro -Debes despertar-

_Matar… desgarrar… _murmuraba el Kishin.

-Despertar?!- dijo. –Pero de que hablas?!-

_Veneno… ablandar… tu carne… _volvió a murmurar el Kishin.

-Despertar?!- volvió a murmurar la rubia, mientras que Soul se colocaba en medio de ella y el Kishin.

Finalmente el Kishin lanzo su golpe mortal.

-Entonces todo esto es…-

La tenaza se detuvo justo a centímetros de ellos…

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro…

*********

Una luz tan brillante como el sol encegueció sus ojos cuando los estaba abriendo… así que volvió a entrecerrarlos un poco… poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la tenue luz y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del foco del cuarto de enfermería, su cabello y su rostro estaban hechos un desastre cuando los inspecciono.

Observó a su alrededor, y en efecto… estaba en la enfermería, se movió un cuerpo cuando sintió el cuerpo cansando y pesado por la inactividad… sus músculos le dolían, pero pronto y con el movimiento se le empezó a pasar, y en eso sintió algo pesado posado en su pierna, bajo la vista y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Dormida sobre sus piernas estaba el peliblanco, con los brazos a modo de almohada sobre ellos, mientras daba pequeños ronquidos, mientras murmuraba en voz baja…

_Despierta…_

-Soul…?!- balbuceo ella. Luego acerco uno de sus brazos y lo movió. –Soul?!- volvió a decir.

Este emitió un gemido de dolor para luego entrecerrar los ojos y abrirlos… encontrándose sorprendido con el rostro de su técnico.

-M-maka?!- murmuro algo confundido. Esta simplemente sonrió.

De pronto su expresión quedo cambiada por una de sorpresa al ver que su compañero la rodeaba con sus brazos y depositaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Soul?!- volvió a exclamar todavía un poco confusa, de pronto se dio cuenta de su compañero temblaba, y noto que tenía un vendaje en su tórax y abdomen algo ensangrentado, y esos temblores eran de dolor.

-Soul!- exclamo preocupado al verlo en ese estado.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada- dijo él reconfortándola. –Me alegro de que estés bien- finalmente dijo.

Maka quedo confusa por un momento pero luego comenzó a sollozar de alegría al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, finalmente deposito su cabeza en el hombro del albino mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.


	4. Epilogue

EPILOGO

* * *

_Al día siguiente Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, y las hermanas Thompson descubrieron que su amiga estaba bien, había despertado después de un coma de 2 semanas, el Dr. Stein le explico que aparentemente el veneno del Kishin la había dejado inconsciente, como era una potente neurotoxina, al llegar a su sistema nervioso, la indujo en un coma profundo, luego ella se dio cuenta de la razón de porque estuvo soñando todo este tiempo._

_Soul había quedado gravemente herido, pero sobrevivió, aunque al saber de la condición de Maka, se pasó todos los días sentados al lado de su cama, y cuando escuchaba de vez en cuando balbucear su nombre, empezó a responderle de vez en cuando con palabras de aliento, aunque Stein le decía que estando en coma, ella no escuchaba nada de lo que dijera, pero él no se resignaba y continuo pese a su condición, ya que apenas si se trataba las heridas, el decía que no se movería de ese lugar, hasta que ella despertara._

_Maka relato todo lo sucedido en su subconsciente, omitiendo algunas partes, al parecer mientras Soul le hablaba, poco a poco ella establecía una conexión psíquica para vencer ese sueño, lo que le permitió en ese momento despertar finalmente._

_Después de que Maka se pusiera algo mejor, se quedo junto a su compañero a esperar a que este se recuperará de sus heridas, ya que sentado como estaba hace unos días no podía ser atendido como debía._

*****

-Ya veo- dijo Soul después de escuchar su relato.

-Si- dijo. –Pero que estabas haciendo en esa condición- le regaño refiriéndose al hecho de haber estado sentado dos semanas a su lado.

-Pensé que si escuchabas una voz familiar, eso te ayudaría a despertar- contesto silenciosamente.

-Y Funciono- dijo ella. –Gracias…- contesto finalmente.

*********

Unos días después de recuperarse, finalmente regresaron a su departamento.

-La casa debe estar hecha un desastre- dijo Maka, dando por hecho de que habían pasado 3 semanas.

-Esto…- murmuro el albino mientras se rascaba la cabeza y volteaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Hm?!- murmuro maka.

-Si quieres puedes descansar, yo me encargaré de la limpieza- dijo Soul, ya estando en la puerta.

-He pasado casi 2 semanas en cama, si sigo "descansando" me voy a oxidar- dijo ella. –No lo crees?!- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Si… supongo- contesto Soul.

-Qué me dices de ti, a lo mejor necesitas reposar esas heridas- dijo Maka.

-Esto no es nada, soy un tipo fuerte y _cool_ recuerdas?!- dijo Soul.

-Je Je Je Je, tienes razón!- contesto ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras estaban en la sala de su apartamento.

-Bueno…- dijo Soul interrumpiendo el ambiente silencioso. –Creo que me voy a mi cuarto-

-Si…- dijo maka.

El albino se vio la vuelta para luego caminar hacia su puerta, cuando sintió que la cabeza y cuerpo de su técnico se posaban sobre su espalda, haciendo que se detenga.

-Soul…-

-Maka…-

-Tú y yo tenemos una conexión especial… algo que va mas allá de la amistad o del compañerismo… así que prométeme algo!- dijo Maka.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- pregunto el albino antes de sentir como la rubia lo tomaba con más fuerza de su ropa.

-Nunca te alejes de mí-

-De acuerdo-

-Esto…-

-Huh?!- balbuceo el albino.

-Después de pasar 2 semanas durmiendo, no me apetece ir a acostarme…- decía Maka. –Qué tal si vemos una película?!- sugirió.

-Pero yo escogeré cual veremos- dijo Soul.

-Y cual quieres ver?!-

-Escape de Death Island!- dijo él.

-…De acuerdo- dijo la ojijade algo sonrojada, jamás imaginando que se le ocurriría eso. –Voy a preparar una palomitas- dijo finalmente para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Soul jamás se imagino que se sentiría tan ansioso esperando a ver lo que pasaría cuando llegasen al climax…

_-La limpieza puede esperar- _pensó mientras se dirigía a la sala a encender el equipo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola Holita… **

**Y bien aquí acaba este corto de cuatro caps… y a decir verdad, me ha costado muchísimo escribir este final… y creo que no me ha quedado también como esperaba, bueno eso lo juzgaran ustedes!.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y nos veremos en otro fic…**

**Pero antes de irme los invito a pasar por mi Fic SOUL EATER GX, una historia a la considero como un spin-off de la serie, con nuevos personajes, de mi invención, pero con la participación de los personajes normales de la serie…**

**Ya verán que será un gran fic, tengo un montón de "sagas" ya planeadas, con cosas interesantes, así que dense una vuelta por él, que no os defraudará.**

**Bueno sin más que agregar me despido y disculpo por la súper espera, es que luego de tres semanas de exámenes seguidos y un viaje de autodescubrimiento estoy listo para continuar mis fics…`**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
